


Reflections and Memories

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [26]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Childhood, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Pal Joey, Flashback, Gen, Male Friendship, Memories, One Word Prompt Meme, School, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Danny has a day off. So he takes some time to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections and Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Well, here's a new Full House oneshot I cooked up one day while watching the scene of Danny, Joey and Jesse as kids from the episode Pal Joey, which is from Season 2 of Full House. Hope you like it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the songfics, oneshots, novellas, stories and poems I cook up from time to time.

Danny Tanner walked into his spotless kitchen and sat down at the table. For the first time in months, the house was empty. The girls were at school. Joey was doing stand up at the corner café. Jesse was at a gig. And Rebecca was doing Wake Up San Francisco…without him.

 _Well, this is nice,_ he thought.

"Maybe I do need a day off," he said to himself. He brightened at the thought. "Why not?"

He then began to do a little thinking…starting with the day he met his best friend, Joey. They had met when he was in elementary school.

**Flashback...**

_The date was February 23, 1968. It was recess time in Frasier Street Elementary School. Nobody knew it then, but a friendship was about to be born._

_Ten-year-old Danny Tanner was sitting on a bench, holding a wet washcloth up to his nose, which was bleeding. Sheldon, a bully, had thrown the ball at Danny's head when he wasn't looking._

_Miss Borland, Danny's teacher, walked up. She was a nice teacher, and she also knew how to enforce the rules. At the moment, she had a boy by the arm with her._

_"Off to a bad start in your new school, Joseph Gladstone," she said sternly. "Clowns belong in the circus, not in the schoolyard. Now, unless you want to be suspended on your first day, sit right here, and don't move a muscle."_

_The boy sat next to Danny and froze in place._

_Then Miss Borland turned to Danny. Her voice was now nice and very gentle._ _"How's that nosebleed, Daniel?" she asked._

_"Clotting nicely. Thank you, Miss Borland," he replied._

_She nodded and moved off._

_Then, Sheldon walked up with a ball in his hands. "What's the matter?" he smirked. "Doofy Danny got a boo boo?"_

_Danny replied, "You threw the ball at my head when I wasn't looking."_

_"Oh. Well, you're looking now," said Sheldon. He then shoved the ball in Danny's face. "Ha! Made you look!"_

_Then Joey stood up. "Hey, I, uh, like your hair," he said._

_Sheldon smiled. "Thanks."_

_But Joey wasn't finished. "Who cuts it? Roto-Rooter?"_

_The other kids started laughing their heads off. Sheldon thought he sensed smoke coming out of his ears. His blood was boiling, as anger welled up deep within him. This wasn't fair! A bully makes one little mistake…he underestimates someone…and he starts losing everybody's respect? In Sheldon's opinion, that wasn't cool._

_"Oh, yeah?" he finally said._

_"Good comeback. Is that your head? Or did your neck blow a bubble?" Joey asked._

_The other kids laughed again._

_"Thank you, thank you. Cut it out," said Joey._

_Sheldon turned and stormed off. Danny was impressed; someone had stuck up for him. Cool._

_"Where did you get all those great jokes?" he asked Joey._

_In response, Joey pulled a blue book out of his back pocket. "This book," he explained. " 'A Thousand and One Insults.' Pretty groovy, huh?"_

_Danny couldn't agree more. They started looking at it. It was, to them, a great read._

_Then Sheldon and Miss Borland walked up to Danny and Joey._

_"Here's the kid who was picking on me," said Sheldon, pointing at Joey._

_Miss Borland looked stern once more. She put her hands on her hips. "That's it. I'm calling your parents."_

_"But, uh…" Joey started to say._

_"Wait, Miss Borland," Danny said as he got to his feet. "That boy's lying. Joseph has been a perfect angel."_

_Sheldon was shocked. "Tanner's the liar!" he said._

_Miss Borland turned to him. "That's not possible. Daniel Tanner's never been in trouble a day in his life. Let's you and I visit the principal, Sheldon."_

_She then walked off with him. Danny and Joey looked at each other. They could not believe this. No way. This was the start of something big. They could sense it._

_They both said, "Sheldon?" and then laughed._

_"Thanks, man. You saved my life," said Joey._

_"You saved me first," replied Danny, grinning._

_"We saved each other. That means we're soul brothers. To make it official, we each have to bury something real important to us."_

_"Bury something? Won't we get dirty?" asked Danny. Joey gave him a look. "It's okay. I'll be careful."_

_"Okay, let's do the soul shake," said Joey._

_After they did the soul shake, Joey then opened his book, and they began leafing through it some more…_

**End of Flashback**

Danny smiled to himself as he remembered that fateful day. Ever since, he and Joey were just like brothers. They fought, but they always made up.

And as he remembered telling DJ one night,  
"Joey is sort of my Kimmy Gibbler."

It was true. In a way, Joey was kind of Danny's Kimmy Gibbler. He made Danny's life a little bit crazy, and he spiced it up a bit too.

Danny then remembered the time when he had banned Kimmy from the house for three weeks because she had broken their TV. But as he later learned, it doesn't matter who thinks of the dumb idea if the other person goes along with it.

 _And to think, that was the same speech I had given DJ,_ he thought. _I just didn't know that I would live it out when Joey came up with the idea that he and I would dress as women for our 10-year college fraternity reunion in order to get the Chi Sigma Sigma seal back from those girls that stole it from us. They had tickled me to the ground when I was trying to clean my Chi Sigma Sigma sweater. Plus, he was right about one thing - I **do** need some fun in my life. And I guess DJ was right - Joey and I do remind her of her and Kimmy._

Danny smiled at the last thought. He knew that no matter what happened, good or bad, love would always be a part of the Tanner household. After all, as his late wife Pam always said,  
 _"Smiles are for free, so give them away!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
